The last cookie
by Blackfang64
Summary: Who will get the last cookie, Natsuki or Nao? Chibi NatNao humour


**Author: I'd like to apologize for the crappy story I published recently, with exams now it's hard for me to concentrate and all so I hope this makes up for it. Natsuki and Nao are 8 years old in this fic just so people don't get confused. Anyway, enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

Both pairs of eyes stared hungrily at the small chocolate chip cookie on the plate. Neither party were inching a move waiting for the other to make the first move.

'_She's just waiting for me to grab the cookie, and then tease me about it later. But I'm not going to fall for that!_' the blunette's eyes narrowed down towards the redhead girl who was returning the same look at her.

"Don't either of you girls want the last cookie?" both girls turned to the cobalt haired woman sitting by at the table only to stare back at each other.

"Hai" they both replied in unison.

"Oh I see, how about I leave you two to sort this out" excusing herself from the table, the raven haired woman left the two to face each other off.

"Give up Natsuki, you can't win" the redhead smirked trying to provoke the cobalt haired girl.

"Ha, you and what army Nao?"

"An army of... stuff toys!" reaching from the underneath the table, Nao began pegging small little stuffed toy animals at the blunette who just sheilded herself from impact.

"Grr, you leave me no choice. Packets of Mayo, attack!" sliding down from her sleeves, small white packets fell into her hands before she projected them over at Nao.

"Mayo? Curse youuuuuuu!" Nao yelled as she fell from her chair making a small thud as the hit the ground. The blunette smiled in justice as she reached her small hands over towards the cookie. "Not, so, fast" the blunette's jade eyes stared up at the huge black arm slamming straight at her.

Natsuki leapt back from her position, skidding her feet along the tiles as she eyed the sight before her. "Uh oh" Natsuki watched effortlessly as a huge jet black robotic body emerge from behind the table. Arms appearing at either side of the creature, the creature revealed itself to be a spider with small redhead in the cockpit of the spider.

"Your Mayo is no match for spider bot" Nao laughed maniacally before laying her eyes on the cookie. "My cookie"

"That's it, activate Nat-Nat power" an aura of light engulfed the blunette blinding Nao temporarily.

"No, not the Nat-Nat power!" Nao screamed as she sheilded her eyes retreating the spider-bot away. Nao regained her sight as the light faded away, leaving behind a glowing shape in the form of Natsuki.

"Nat-Nat power!" the glow shattered like glass revealing Natsuki in a small dog like costume. "Behold, the power of Ka-Wa-Ii!" Natsuki screamed, before her being duplicated itself at both her sides revealing five Natsukies.

"No... they're just so cute. I must resist, go Julia!" Nao blushed slightly at the sight of the pup-Natsuki's scratching themselves behind the ear before pressing a few buttons revealing small rockets on the robot's back. "Fire!" rockets flew from the spider soaring through the distance over at the Natsukies.

"Natsuki, disperse!" the Natsukies disappeared like ninjas as the rockets impacted up location.

"Grrr, where are they?" Nao shifted her head side to side, finding no trace of the blunettes. "Wait a second" bringing a small periscope down, she looked around before catching sight of a small lock of cobalt hair. On top of the spider's back, the five Natsukies were chasing each other around in a circle barking happily. "No, not the-!"

"Nat-Nat ring around the rosie!" the Natsukies picked up speed emitting a small whirlwind before it grew in size blasting straight through the roof of the house. "It's over Nao!" the Natsuki's stopped before jumping in the air diving straight into the center of the whirlwind piercing straight through the robot's back.

"Ah..." Nao whined before a huge explosion erupted from the robot's back consuming the entire house leaving a small crater behind. The Nao laid in the ground defeated as a small cobalt haired girl emerged from the rubble bearing in her hand the last chocolate chip cookie.

_**-0-0-**_

'_That would be awesome'_ was the thought that ran through Nao and Natsuki's minds.

"Oh, are you girls still fighting over the last cookie?" both pairs of eyes turned to see a woman with long cobalt hair standing at the bench smiling in amusement. "I go away for ten minutes and you still haven't eaten it"

"Mommy, tell Nao she's a meanie" the small blunette asked pointing over at the redhead.

"I'm the meanie, coming from you mutt!" Nao flared back sending sparks flying against each other.

"Mutt? My name's Natsuki you big head"

"Alright, settle down you two. Look, why don't I just split the cookie in half for both of you?" both parties turned away pouting whilst the woman just sighed. Looking at the clock, the woman gasped before reaching for her keys. "I've got to go pick up some ingredients for your favourite dish tonight Natsuki, will you two be fine here for twenty minutes?" a small pout from both girls answered the woman's question as she walked away.

Minutes past and neither one had made a move towards the cookie. A few stares paced back and forth between the two before Nao was the first to break the silence. "Hey mutt"

"It's Natsuki you idiot" Natsuki growled back.

"Whatever you reckon, if I get the cookie then I owe you something and if you get the cookie you owe me something" Nao's suggestion peaked Natsuki's curiosity as she eased down on her death glare.

"Hm, okay. But do you want the cookie?" Nao pondered at the thought for a second before nodding her head in reply. "Okay then, if you get the cookie you owe me something, deal?"

"Deal!" and with that Nao snatched the cookie from the plate snacking down on it happily. Smirking to herself with glee, Nao licked the tip of her fingers hoping to provoke the blunette. "Oh, why are you smiling?"

"Nao, its payback time" Natsuki smirked as she folded her arms.

"Oh yeah, since I ate the cookie, you owe me something. For starters-" a plastic cup projectile knocked Nao from her seat. "Hey, what was that for?"

"The deal was you eat the cookie, you owe ME something" Natsuki replied leaning back in her chair with a smile written along her lips.

"Damnit, almost had you. Alright, what do you want?"

"You have to kiss me" Nao flushed a beetroot red at Natuki's reply, having a strange urge to fall back over.

"WHAT? I won't do it!" Nao faced away from the blunette with folded arms.

"Tsk, tsk. Does Nao remember our rule? If one of us doesn't agree to a deal they must-"

"Run around the house in their underwear, grrr" Nao cut in on Natsuki's statement, clenching her teeth in anger.

"So what's it going to be Nao, a kiss or a panty run?" Natsuki smiled cheerfully watching as Nao approached her from the side. "Wel-?" before Natsuki could finish Nao brought her lips down to Natsuki's own capturing the blunette in a kiss.

'_There, that ought to shut the little mutt up. Feels kind of nice_ _actually_' breaking away for air, Nao smirked at the stunned look on Natsuki's face. "There, we're even"

"You... you kissed me" Natsuki paused for a moment before making barfing sounds.

"Well you said I had to"

"I was just joking, sheesh. Next time, I'm getting the last cookie" and with that, Natsuki left the kitchen to rinse her mouth out with mayonnaise.

Nao stood there blinking innocently before a Cheshire grin crept along her lips. "In that case, you owe ME a kiss next time"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Tenshuki: (pouting) **

**Author: Is she still mad at me? **

**Natsuki: You're fault for beating her to those fics **

**Author: Hm, there must be something that will make us even (begins thinking) I've got it! (Approaches Tenshuki) **

**Tenshuki: (Turns away pouting) **

**Author: Hey Shu, will this make us even? **

**Tenshuki: (Turns around to find a chibi neko Nao before her) Hmmm... **

**Author: How about two? (Makes another one appear) **

**Tenshuki: We're even! (Runs off with her neko Nao's in tow) **

**Author: There, everyone wins **

**Shizuru: Ara, what happened to my Harem? **

**Author: 0.0 (runs away) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I hope this makes us even Tenshuki. Hope this NatNao story was okay, in case you haven't figured it out yet, the first part was just Natsuki and Nao's imagination. Don't forget to read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
